The Evil Princess of Silver Millennium
by CV02
Summary: The story was about an 14 year old princess of Silver Millenum, Princess Serenity. This Princess was really an Evil! But what happens to this evil princess?


**This story was really out of character. if you don't want Serenity to be an Evil then don't read it okay? If it's all okay with you read it. Enjoy reading!**

 **Characters**

 **Princess Serenity: A.k.a. Aku no Princess of the Silver Millennium**

 **Endymion: The good and very loyal servant of Silver Millennium also a Prince at Elysion**

 **Luna: Evil cat that influenced Serenity to be an Evil**

 **Princess Venus: A beautiful princess from Magellan Castle**

 **Kunzite:Princess Venus's knight** ***Take note that all the palace's are on the earth.**

 **Chapter 1:The Evil Princess of Silver Millennium**

 **"Ohohohoho kneel down at your princess! You insolent people!" -Serenity**

Long, long time ago there was a 14 years old Princess named: Serenity. Princess Serenity also known as "Aku no Princess". This princess was really really selfish! She has a black cat named Luna. And her dear servant Endymion. Princess Serenity don't have friends except Endymion and Luna.

When she was 5 years of age her servant Endymion came to her life. Endymion was 8 at that time. When they were young she didn't treat Endymion as her servant. They were really close friends.

 _Flashback_

 _A woman no the Queen of Silver Millennium came in the palace. "Serenity, this is your new servant Endymion" Queen Serenity said._

 _"Good afternoon Princess Serenity. I am Endymion, your new servant. Glad to finally meet you dear princess." Endymion said politely. "Hi Endwymi-on! I am Se- Gud afternwun I am Pwinses Sereniti. Nice to meet you" Serenity said. Serenity was not good at speaking at that time._

 _2 years have passed since Serenity met Endymion. Serenity was now 7 and Endymion was 10. Endymion teaches Serenity how to speak politely. Also when Serenity was not in school he teaches her some things she don't understand. The two of the have study sessions like this after they play. The two of them were really close._ _"Endymion please! I don't want to study right now!" Serenity said. "But pri-" Endymion was cutted "Please?" Serenity did a beautiful eyes. "Fine..." Endymion said in defeat. "Yay! Let's play!!" Serenity grabbed Endymion._

 _Until one day Serenity's parent have killed. At young age of 7 she started to be an princess. But Serenity influenced by a talking cat Luna. Luna teaches Serenity evil things. She also told Serenity to treat Endymion as a servant not a friend._ _That time Serenity started to be so selfish. She made the people at the land of Silver Millennium slaves. She made them all do what ahe wants. And age of 10 people started to call her "Aku no Princess". Luna was happy about what's happening right now. She planned about this already._

 _End of Flashback_

Now, the her money was insufficient. Why? She buy all things she want. When she saw something precious she will buy it without second thought. She made an idea. She gathered all the people of the Land of Silver Millenium.

She started to speak what she wants. "Okay! I gathered all of you because of one thing money yes money! You all need to laid your money to me!" Serenity said. "What the heck were you saying! You really an "Princess of Evil"!" A angry people said. Serenity glared at him. For those who don't want will be killed by my dear servant here. The person settled down in fear. "Ohohohoho kneel down at your princess! You insolent people!" Everyone kneeled in front of her. "Endymion! Start to collect!" Serenity commanded Endymion. Even he don't want to do it he did it. For his Princess that he served for 9 years.

 **"Kill that freaking Princess from Magellan Castle! And don't go back here until that princess died in vain okay?"-Serenity**

One day, Serenity need to talk to the Princess of Magellan Castle. Of course it was all about money. What Serenity always want. Serenity really hated this flirty freak. She flirts all man she saw (But Serenity didn't know that the men were flirting at her because at her beauty).

The princess of Magellan, Princess Venus, finally came Endymion opened the door for her and seems like he loved her at first sight. Serenity finally came out to her room and greeted the beautiful princess. While at lunch she noticed that her servant Endymion was staring at the princess.

Endymion toured the princess at the Silver Millennium as Serenity commanded she don't want to be with that princess. But she noticed Endymion was falling for the princess. Endymion was very kind at the princess. As the time that Princess Venus needs to leave Endymion seems to be sad. After Princess Venus leaves Serenity ran to her room. Why? She cried. She cried because Endymion finally found his love and will leave her. 'That freak should be erased in this world!' Serenity thought.

Next morning Serenity called Endymion for something. Endymion now in front of her and kneeled. But Serenity did not faced him. "Endymion," she said in shaking voice 'Was she crying? Who made my dear princess cry?' Endymion thought before saying "Yes princess what can I do for you?" I takes Serenity seconds before saying:

"Kill that freaking Princess from Magellan Castle! And don't go back here until that princess died in vain okay?" Serenity finally said and Endymion's eyes widened. She closed her eyes tight expecting Endymion to say no but...

"I will princess for you." Endymion said. Serenity's eyes widened. She was about to turn around to look at Endymion. But Endymion left the palace. Serenity smiled evilly.

It was night, Endymion finally came at the Magellan Castle. He climbed at the castle's wall to reach the window where the princess' room was. He finally reach the window and entered to the room.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!" Princess Venus said. "Sorry Princess Venus but I need to kill you." Endymion said. "Wait you were that kind Serenity's servant right? But why?" Princess Venus said. "Because what princess' wants I will do anything for her..." Endymion said. He don't know what possessed him to kill the princess he fell in love. But he think that because his love for his princess was more than his Princess Venus. "Well, it's alright kill me your so loyal you even became an evil for your princess. You were so kind and so loyal I can't find someone like you I am glad I met you" Princess Venus said. "But..." Endymion was about to say something but the words never came the princess was so kind. His eyes widened when the princess griped the sharp part of his sword her hands were bleeding. "Thank You... I really want to leave this kind of life I want to be a normal person not an princess thank you Endymion" Princess Venus said as she aimed the sword at her heart. Endymion closed his eyes as he stabbed the princess.

 **"Your my princess, I am your servant. I will be always loyal to you. I will be a friend if you want. I will be your knight, guardian, protector, even a prince. I can be an evil for you. I can be no I am your lover. I will be all of that just for you my dear princess Serenity. I want you to keep your smile."-Endymion**

The next day, there are an angry people outside the Silver Millennium palace. It was from the Land of Magellan and from the Land of Silver Millennium. The princess seems in panic but Endymion opened the doors her eyes widened.

"Where's that Princess of Evil!?" An angry person said "If this was about Princess Venus I killed her!" Endymion said. "The princess commanded you!" The other person said. "No! All the princess did to you was all my fault! Yes my fault! I influenced her to do that to you! So go get me now!" Endymion said. The Kunzite, one of Princess Venus' knight punched Endymion in face. Serenity's eyes widened. "ENDYMION! NO!" Serenity said tears staring to flow from her eyes as Kunzite grabbed him and tied his arms. But before his arms got tied he threw something at Serenity and Serenity caugh it. The people from Magellan leave. The people from Silver Millennium stayed. Kunzite ride at the horse with Endymion. Serenity ran for him but she stumbled because the the horse was too fast. She saw Endymion smiled at her before he was out of the sight. "ENDYMION! ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed his name. The people of Silver Millennium stared at her in shock. This was the first time they saw the princess cried.

Serenity ran inside the palace to see what Endymion gave her. It was his pocket watch and a letter. His pocket watch was important to him. Why did he gave it to her? She opened the letter and read it

 ** _Dear My Princess,_**

 ** _I am so happy that I became your servant. I know that this time will came so I wrote this letter last night after I killed Princess Venus._**

 ** _Your my princess, I am your servant. I will be always loyal to you. I will be a friend if you want. I will be your knight, guardian, protector, even a prince. I can be an evil for you for your sake. I can be no I am your lover. I will be all of that just for you my dear princess Serenity. I want you to keep your smile. I will protect you no matter what even at death I will protect you._**

 ** _I gave you that pocket watch because it was so important I want you to keep that. Because your impotant to me. My princess, my love, my loyalty was on you forever. I love you my dearest princess._** ** _I am your servant, your my princess. I love you Princess Serenity. Only you, Thank You, Goodbye._**

 ** _If we could reborn, I will always be with you..._**

 ** _Love Your Servant,_**

 ** _Endymion_**

Serenity ran from the palace and ride on her horse. She want to be there to stop it. But the Magellan was too far. She got there already 2:58 A.M. A minute it will be 3. She saw Endymion at the guilliotine she know that of the church bell rang the big blade will fall at Endymion's neck.

Endymion seems to search something until he saw Serenity he smiled at her same time as the clock turned to 3 also same time as the blade fell at his neck. She saw his head fall to the ground and the guilliotine was full of his blood Serenity's eyes widened in shock. Her tears burst out from her eyes. "ENDYMION!!" The people heard her. She ran at Endymions body. And without disgust she picked his head. Her tears burst more. "ENDYMION!!!" she screamed "Why did you save me? I am supposed to be died now?" she whispered she kissed Endymion's lips even though it has an blood. She cried more "ENDYMION! I love you!" Serenity screamed.

 **Endymion, I am your princess only yours why did you leave me? I didn't even said that I love you! Yes you can be my knight, protector, my prince. But no! Stay good! But, don't be like me possessed by the evil. If we could be reborn I will choose you as my lover! my prince!**

The next day Serenity was on Endymion's grave still crying. "Endymion, I am your princess only yours why did you leave me? I didn't even said that I love you! Yes you can be my knight, protector, my prince. But no! Stay good! But, don't be like me possessed by the evil. If we could be reborn I will choose you as my lover! my prince! Endymion..." She burried the pocket watch on the ground. She lay on top on his grave crying.

 **If we could be reborn I will choose you as my lover...** **If we could reborn, I will always be with you...**

"Hey, Odango!" Chiba Mamoru said on the Odango haired girl.

"Baka Mamoru!" Usagi said at the black haired handsome boy " If we could be reborn I will choose you as my lover..." Usagi whispers. "If we could reborn, I will always be with you..." Mamoru whispers. The both of them eyes widen. 'Where did that came from?' They both thought.

The End

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you like it!**


End file.
